PD: Las estaciones están cambiando
by sunfli-chan
Summary: Yuuri encuentra una nota en uno de los libros de la biblioteca donde le instan a participar en un experimento de intercambio social, compartirá experiencias a través de notas y pistas dejadas por diversos lugares. El problema sera cuando Yuuri se enamore de la persona tras las carta (Wolf), creyendo que se trataba de una chica, no sabrá que hacer con estos nuevos sentimientos.


_Historia dedicada a Mizzu_

 _Feliz cumpleaños mujer, te tenedor 3_

 _Nota: Basado levemente en: "Dash and Lily's book of dares"_

 _Me disculpo por los errores._

 _No sé el momento exacto en el que me enamore de él… pero si se las circunstancia que me llevaron a ese punto._

 _Todo comenzó en la primavera de mi último año de colegio._

Ser estudiante de último año trae consigo ciertas dificultades, como la clase del profesor Gunter, tal vez debería intentar ser un poco menos _intenso_ en su amor hacia… todo, en general. No digo que su clase sea tediosa, bueno… ¡solo un poquito! pero lo que realmente me ha sacado de mi orbita ha sido el proyecto que nos ha dejado. Hacer un ensayo con bibliografía " _real_ " significaba que debíamos sumergirnos en los bastos estantes de la biblioteca escolar y sus fichas bibliográficas en busca de libros "palpables" y no en PDF. Gracias al cielo el trabajo era un ensayo de tema libre en el cual podíamos buscar lo que quisiéramos por lo que no resultaba tan descabellado como uno esperaría. Suspire por enésima vez pensando que si pudiera escoger, preferiría estar en las canchas jugando un partido de béisbol con el entrenador que estar enfrascado en un lugar tan… silencioso como éste.

Decidí que iba a hacer un análisis sobre el arte contemporáneo y como este se ve influenciado por ciertas modas, o por lo menos eso me dijo Murata que hiciera y a mis oídos la idea sonaba prometedora _._

Busque todos los posibles libros de interés para ello y los apile en un espacio de la mesilla que había bautizado como mía desde hace un par de horas, llevaba ya bastante rato en esto de buscar los libros y solo incrementaba la cantidad de contenido que debía leer luego; era mayor mi negación de realizar la tarea que mis ganas de comenzarla. Pase un par de horas así, simplemente distrayéndome con cualquier tontería, me levantaba del asiento a buscar agua en el oasis o simplemente me quedaba pensando en el home run que posiblemente podría hacer si estuviera jugando ahora mismo.

\- ¡Shibuya!- escuche decir a mi lado, rompiendo mi burbuja de ensueño al instante.

\- Oh… ¡Murata!- salude emocionado, podría venirme bien un poco de ayuda para mantenerme concentrado.

\- ¡Parece que tienes buen ánimo Shibuya!, pensé que para estos momentos ya te encontraría al filo de la locura- agregó Murata sonriendo como siempre.

\- Pensé que esto sería más difícil pero creo que voy bien, además… aún tengo tiempo ¿no?- agregué tratando de ser optimista.

\- Mmm… así como que te sobra el tiempo, no creo.- se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a tomar algunos de los libros que tenía frente a mí – harías un avance si leyeras los libros de verdad en lugar de solo verlos, ¿no crees? - terminó por decir soltando una risilla a costa de mi sufrimiento y negación.

\- ¡Murata! Se supone que eres mi amigo ¿no deberías apoyarme aquí en lugar de reírte de mí deplorable estado?- respondí resignado, tomando otro de los libros que estaban en la pila de mi costado para aparentar hacer… _algo._ Sin embargo, al tomar el libro de pasta negra que contenía un retrete sucio como portada, algo cayo del mismo y fue a dar a mis pies, al fijarme bien en lo que era, parecía una especie de sobre.

\- ¿Sucede algo Shibuya?- preguntó Murata tratando de ver que era lo que estaba haciendo metiéndome de la nada debajo de la mesa.

Tomé el sobre entre mis dedos y con expresión de duda mire a mi amigo – Esto estaba dentro del libro, parece una especie de carta.- respondí dándole vueltas para verificar si tenía algún tipo de remitente.

\- ¡Hay que abrirla! – dijo emocionado tomando la carta de mis manos y comenzando a romper la pestaña del sobre.

\- ¡oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- respondí arrancando la carta de sus manos tal como él lo había hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos amigo! No puedes ser así de aguafiestas!- respondió mirándome con total decepción, no quería ser un aguafiestas pero tampoco quería violar la privacidad de alguien, simplemente no era lo correcto de hacer. – ¿no crees que si la persona que puso esa nota allí, no quisiera que fuera leída, la hubiese dejado en un libro de la biblioteca en primer lugar?- tal vez en eso si tenía razón Murata, si alguien no quería que leyeran la carta, ¿por qué rayos la iban a dejar en un lugar público?.

Mire nuevamente la carta y luego a mi amigo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, conocía esa expresión, dijera lo que dijera, él iba a encontrar la forma de hacerme retractarme y la bendita carta iba a ser abierta. – Mejor nos ahorramos tiempo ¿no?- respondí suspirando por darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Me encanta que hayas podido entender Shibuya, ahora abre el sobre y terminemos con esto para que tú puedas avanzar un poco en tu tarea-

\- Como tú digas – dije en tono resignado con tintes de vergüenza por inmiscuirme en la vida privada de alguien más. Termine de romper la pestaña que sellaba el sobre y saque el papel que contenía, lo desdoble y leí lo que había dentro.

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó Murata en tono curioso.

 _"Si has abierto esto es porque no tienes respeto por lo ajeno. Sin embargo, debo agregar que tienes buen gusto para escoger un libro… ¡Felicidades! … supongo…_

 _En fin… ¿quieres ser parte de un experimento persona extraña?_

 _Si tu respuesta es sí, deja este libro sobre la última mesa que se encuentra al lado del ventanal incluyendo dentro del mismo una pregunta para mí._

 _Si eres demasiado enclenque, ni te molestes en hacer nada de lo anterior. "_

Me reí sin querer con el principio –siendo sincero, no era lo que esperaba- agregué.

\- Ni yo…- coincidió mi amigo soltando otra risilla por su parte. - Y ¿Qué harás?- preguntó cuando ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

\- ¿Qué hare sobre qué?- pregunté confundido.

\- Shibuya, sobre la nota ¡claro esta!- se rio una vez más y acomodó sus lentes – lo que quiero decir es que si, ¿Aceptaras o no el reto de esta persona?- Me quede viéndolo por unos segundos tratando de agarrar la idea y barajeando la posibilidad ¿No? ¿O sí? … francamente no sabía que responder, parecía algo interesante pero me generaba cierta aprensión hacer algo así.

\- No lo sé Murata, ¿qué tal que es una broma o algo así y termino haciendo el ridículo?- respondí mientras mis dedos delineaban el borde de la nota que aún se encontraba en mis manos. El trazo con el que había sido escrita la carta era delicado y hermoso, me hacía pensar que tal vez podría tratarse de una chica.

\- ¿Que tal y es una experiencia digna de una oportunidad?- respondió mi amigo levantándose de repente de la silla, - Dejare que tomes la decisión tú, luego me cuentas en que quedo todo. Ahora debo de irme o no llegare a mi siguiente clase.- agregó, y así como vino así se fue, dejándome en un estado mayor de procrastinación del que ya venía siendo víctima desde antes.

Mire una vez más la nota, y pensé _¿por qué no?_ Y con ese pensamiento en mente tome de mi mochila un cuaderno para arrancar la última página del mismo y poder escribir la pregunta para la persona de la carta. Tome el bolígrafo y comencé a escribir:

 _"Querida persona extraña_

 _Elijo ser parte de este experimento, el cual espero no sea una broma. Y espero no terminar involucrado en tráfico de drogas o en trata de blancas (uno nunca sabe)_

 _Habiendo dicho lo anterior… esta es mi pregunta ¿eres chica?"_

Doble el papel y lo coloque dentro del sobre que había utilizado la persona y lo introduje a la mitad del libro. Por extraño que parezca, sentía mi corazón acelerarse un poquito hasta que un pensamiento cayó como agua helada sobre mí: ¿Cómo sabré que la persona ha recibido mi nota? ¿Cómo me contestara?

Moví mi cabeza para despejarme y simplemente decidí confiar en que la persona de la carta sabrá como hacerme llegar el mensaje, y con eso en mente opte por cerrar la tarde de estudio y dejar el libro del retrete donde debía dejarlo y llevarme los demás a casa.

No quería admitirlo pero, estaba levemente emocionado por la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta a mi nota.

Al día siguiente me levante con una sola idea en la cabeza, ir en cuanto pudiera a la biblioteca y ver si había _algo_.

Mi emoción/anticipación era tal que al final termine haciéndome bolas y llegando tarde al colegio; ahora debía esperar hasta mi hora libre para poder darme una vuelta por el lugar que tanto quería ir.

 _¡y las manecillas del reloj simplemente se negaban a cooperar conmigo!._

Sentía que el Dios del tiempo sabía acerca de mi leve agitación mental y quería burlarse de mi haciendo trascurrir los minutos como si fueran horas y al final tenía la sensación de que cuando la campana se dignó a sonar para finalizar la tercera clase, yo había pasado por una especie de coma que duro semanas. Me levante rápidamente y tome mis pertenencias en un solo movimiento mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección hacia a biblioteca.

No sabía qué exactamente era lo que estaba esperando pero sin duda no era esto, todo estaba exactamente igual. Busque la mesa al lado del ventanal y no había nada. Tal vez si se trataba de alguna broma o tal vez tenía demasiadas expectativas y simplemente me deje ganar por mi lado fantasioso. Mientras me debatía entre qué sentimiento imperaba mayormente en mi ser, si el enojo por dejarme llevar o la desilusión; sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

\- ¿Buscabas algo como esto? – Voltee a ver a mi amigo y mis ojos se posaron en una pequeña caja que descansaba en la mano de Murata que se extendía hacia mí.

\- ¿¡Esto es…?¡ - mis ojos se abrieron aún más cuando pude leer la escritura que se encontraba sobre la caja, _¡la misma de la nota!_

 _Para: La persona que ha cogido el libro de los síndromes culturales del arte contemporáneo_

 _¡Y para nadie más!_

Sin esperar a que mi amigo dijese algo, tome la caja y rápidamente me senté en la silla más cercana. Trate de quitar el papel manila que tan delicadamente envolvía el paquete, pero mi curiosidad podía más que mi paciencia y termine desgarrando todo para poder ver que se encontraba dentro de la misteriosa caja.

Dentro había un boleto para ir al observatorio de astronomía de la Universidad de Shin Makoku fechado para un evento de la otra semana junto con un walkman y un CD, además de una pequeña nota:

 _Nunca dije que debía contestar la pregunta._

 _¿Narco tráfico? No, no soy parte de algún cartel así que puedes respirar ¡oh! Y ¡nadie va a vender a nadie!_

 _Toma el boleto y ve al Observatorio, una vez estés allí y comience la lluvia de estrellas, dale play al cd._

 _P.D: Te reto a que superes algo así (lo cual dudo), puedes dejarme tu respuesta con la encargada del Observatorio._

Sonreí sin poder contenerme, no todos los días suceden este tipo de cosas y estaba más que seguro que se trataba de una chica linda, a pesar de que no lo haya confirmado.

\- Es un detalle bastante interesante- escuche decir a Murata por sobre mi hombre, sacándome de mi Yuuriland y aun con la sonrisa bailando en mis labios asentí en dirección a él.

Solo tenía una duda al respecto…

-Hey... ¿Cómo lo has encontrado la caja Murata?- pregunté aun con los objetos en mano

\- He venido por la mañana y encontré eso en la mesa del ventanal que esta allá- respondió sonriendo y señalando el lugar, algo me decía que faltaba una pieza en la historia de Murata o que algo no cuadraba pero no quise prestarle mayor atención y acepte la explicación como verdadera.

Debía pensar en que podía hacer como intercambio por los boletos, pero antes que nada, si quería ir al observatorio… debía terminar mi tarea.


End file.
